The Bravest
by KarlaMarie
Summary: Severus is dying, all Hermione can do is hold him in her arms. 100 words each chapter. COMPLETE in 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

this story is completed, ith each chapter being only 100 words, so please read and review as it is your reviews that inspire me to keep writing...

* * *

She held him in her arms, tears fell down her face as she pulled him tighter. 

"Her...Hermione"

"Yes Severus its me, oh please be alright"

"Let me go Hermione" It was getting harder and harder to breath, he knew he would soon be dead. "Love let me die"

She paled as she considered the possibility of a life without him, more tears fell.

"No, Severus I can't, I love you, please stay with me." He smiled a small sad smile and she buried her face in his chest, not caring about the blood. His breathing slowed.

"Hermione I love you"

* * *

always and forever 

KarlaMarie


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank green-eyed-angel and Sands-agent for being my first reviewers for this short story... thank you and keep reviewing as reviews make me happy...;)

* * *

"Noooo…" Hermione screamed, "Now you hear me you stubborn man, I refuse to accept you are leaving me you will not die you, hear me you are going to live"

she thought she could her him chuckle at that, but decided to ignore it, moving onto the task at hand, keeping her obstinate husband alive.

"Hermione I was hit with curse that would kill even the Dark Lord…" he paused only to cough up blood "I am going to die"

"I don't care what you say Severus, I will not just let you go, I can't not now, not ever!"

* * *

always and forever 

Karla Marie


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers... Droxy, Schlauer Fuchs and OnlyAtNight. and for you Droxy, here is the next part... do not worry the rest will come soon...lol

Read and Review people!

* * *

His wife was the most amazing thing that ever happened to Severus. She never ceased to amaze him, and he loved her for it. Now he had to leave her. He was going to die and nothing would stop it, well almost nothing, but he wasn't going to tell her that, he could not let her risk her own life for him. 

"Oh my beautiful wife, let me go and move on" He reached up and touched her cheek, it was wet with tears,

"Hermione"

"Severus I can't let you go, you don't understand" she was sobbing into his hand.

* * *

Always and forever 

KarlaMarie


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Of course I do Hermione, I don't want to leave you either, but it can't be helped, I am going to die, and you need to move on"

"No Severus, love, you don't understand" she leaned in closer to him and kissed him before she spoke "I saw Poppy this morning, remember" he nodded weakly "She told me, oh Severus I was going to tell you before the battle but I couldn't, what if I died."

Severus was confused, he was getting lightheaded and what she was saying made no sense.

"Oh my love I am pregnant with your child"

* * *

Always and Forever

KarlaMarie


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to KellyRoxton and becky-unique and all my other readers. Here is drabble number 5, halfway to go…

* * *

"Pre… pre…pregnant.." he could not believe it. He was going to be a father to a child who would never see him, to a child he will never hold. He cursed that bitch Bellatrix for this, now he was going to die without ever knowing his own child.

"I am so sorry Hermione I will not be with you."

"Severus stop this, I told you, you will not die, you will know your child, I am not raising him on my own." Hermione hoped someone would come soon, she really did not want to be a widower and single mother.

* * *

Always and Forever 

Karla Marie


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reviewing, it always brings a smile to my face, and especially today as my mum was in hospital (I love you mummy, kiss hug kiss hug)but your kind words and reviews made me feel so much better about today and the situation, so I thank you.

**also** oops I said _widower_ instead of _widow_... big deal you get the picture so just pretend I said the right thing and get on with your life people...lol anyway now that all my fustration has been taken out on that lameness, here is chapter 6.

* * *

"Hermione, I love you, I love you and the baby, tell him that for me" he was amazed he was still alive, but glad he could hold his wife and still say his good-byes. 

This curse was a creation of the Dark Lord. He created it for the purpose of killing Potter. It was designed to drain the life-force of a person, slowly.

He griped Hermione's arm as he felt his life slowly ebbing away.

"Hermione, Severus is that you" a figure was coming towards them.

"Come quickly" Hermione called out and waved her other arm. "Thank Merlin you're here"

* * *

Always and Forever 

Karla Marie


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Eileen, Barb8 and becky-unique thanks for your reviews and I know I am being horrible to poor Severus, and he still has to go through a lot more pain.

Ps- Lucius is a good guy...lol sorry i just wanted to point that out even though it is very obvious in this chappie...lol

enjoy

* * *

Lucius hurried when he heard Hermione call out. When he arrived he took one look and know what was happening. His friend was dying. 

"Severus what happened"

"I was hit with a curse obviously, that bitch Bella…" Severus suddenly stopped ranting and threw up.

"What curse?" he waited but Severus shook his head and said nothing. Hermione spook instead.

"Some knew curse, meant for Harry" she grasped Severus and kissed his head. "Please, Lucius, help him"

"Merlin Severus, why did you let yourself get hit with that?" he turned to Hermione. "There is only one thing we can do now"

* * *

Always and Forever 

Karla Marie


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading this story people. I would like to take this moment to thank those people for putting me on thier fav lists and alerts thank you becky-unique , Bedbugs and Ballyhoo ,I'm Half Vampire, KellyRoxton , kirstyA , Lady Eileen,LadySnape88, Natalie Skywalker, softy232, horsegal123 and wingnutdawn and everyone else incaseI forgot to put your name here... thank you, thank you, thank you

* * *

"What is it Lucius I'll do anything" Hermione fought back tears, they were going to save Severus. 

"It will be dangerous, and you could die, we all could"

"Hermione don't please, just let me go" Severus couldn't deal if she died to save him.

"I won't lose you, you stubborn git, I am not raising this child on my own."

Lucius raised his eyebrow at that. Severus was to become a father, he could hardly believe it. His friend had certainly changed, Hermione was good for him. Lucius looked up at her.

"Well Lucius what do I have to do"

* * *

Always and Forever 

Karla Marie


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for rewading and enjoying this story... this is the second last chapter and I am so sad to say it is almost finished... well here goes...

* * *

"The curse has infected his magic, and is draining his life force, so we need to replace it with our own." Lucius knelt down beside his friend who was now convulsing in pain and laid one hand on his left shoulder. "Hermione point your wand straight at his heart and hold him down, this is going to hurt"

"Him or us" He looked at her,

"Both, now concentrate on your breathing and on sending your magic and life force to Severus"

For a few seconds nothing happened, then Hermione felt something burning her veins, leaving her body, then she screamed.

* * *

Always and Forever 

Karla Marie


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter...thank you for sicking with me, isnt it sad its all over...

I really hope you all are not disappointed with this last chapter. I have a few friends who read my stories before I post and some didnt like it, and some understood where I am coming from with this final piece.

enjoy it

* * *

Severus took Lucius' hand as they walked to the memorial site. 

"This is your Uncle Lucius darling, he saved both mine and your father's life." Hermione kissed her three year old son.

After giving her husband part of her life-force, Hermione started to die. Lucius saved her giving his own life. Draco told her that an Auror had found them, Lucius only lived long enough to tell the Auror that he wanted 'Snape to name that child after him'.

They of course obliged naming their son Lucius Snape.

"Was he brave mama" she smiled and her husband answered

"The bravest"

* * *

Yes I know it was rather anti climatic ending but meh, thats it... thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Always and Forever

Karla Marie

REVIEW  
!


End file.
